St Trinians 3  The Return
by mamadelia
Summary: A St Trinian Legend returns escaping a conspiracy that goes to the very top of government and the civil service. Catapults nor a flash mob are going to cut it this time...With romance and adventure will St Trinians save the country? Kelly/Annabelle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain beat down bouncing off the country lane. Crouching catatonic in the dark damp bushes she looked up and down the road watching for headlights or any sign she had been followed. Her large eyes darted constantly surveying her surroundings as she caught her breath. "Come on girl" she mumbled to herself in a quiet near whisper. She was so close to the only place she thought of when she needed a sanctuary that she couldn't risk getting caught now. A crash of thunder in the distance made the hairs on her alms and neck stand up – she had to move and move now. Keeping low as she weaved her way through the familiar trees circling the grounds she was grateful there was no moon shine illuminating her as a target.

The sandstone brick stuck out from the wall leaving a small ledge a little under two feet from the leaf covered floor. Pulling herself up by some low hanging branches she pushed off the ledge with all the energy she could muster. As she felt the momentum upwards she let go of the oak branch she had been using as leverage and grabbed the top of the wall. She hanged still while her foot felt for the small crack in the walls pointing – desperately seeking the foot hole she knew was there she felt a flush of elation as her toes jammed in the small crevasse. Now with a more secure grip her right hand reached and pushed hard on the metal security fence that was sat high on the perimeter wall. A small section of the black razor sharp spears hinged forward with a slight squeak. One final heave and up on top of the wall she sat, swinging her legs around and dropping the full distance to the floor the other side. Remaining in a crouched position the dark haired girl looked around, adrenalin surging about her body as she did. She was home. Picking up a thin stick from ditch by the wall she gradually eased the security fence back to its original position.

Getting into the schools ground floor was a simple task. Any ex pupil could have made it in from this point. The school was quiet with a cold air blowing through the aged glazing. In all her years hear she never remembered any time when there was quiet at St Trinians. She was glad however no one could see her. She needed shelter and this was the only place she ever thought of as home; however, the last thing she wanted to do was put her friends in any danger and if anyone found out that she was here danger would be inevitable. Slowly walking up the stairs to the top of the building she realised she hadn't looked behind her since landing on the floor after coming over the wall. Did she feel that secure here that she could let her guard down so easily? As she made a mental note to not be caught off guard again she came to a silent stop outside a heavy wooden door. Walking over to the window adjacent she gently but firmly pulled up the wooden windowsill. Revealing a small cavity she located the small velvet bag she had hidden there two years earlier. She replaced the wood and removed a small silver key from the black pouch. Slowly putting the key in the door she pushed her shoulder against the heavy oak helping the lock click open before steadily turning the door handle. The warmth of the room was overwhelming. Quietly closing the door behind her she crept up to the small bed in the corner of the room and knelt before it. As slowly as she could she lifted her hand and placed her open palm firmly but gently over the sleeping girl's mouth. With panic in her eyes the startled girl pulled herself up the bed to a sitting position.

"_Annabelle",_ the soft voice said moving from her kneeling position on the floor to sit on the side of the bed facing the newly woken head girl _"it's me – please don't scream... no one must know I'm here". _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_Kelly"_ Annabelle said in a voice conveying surprise, worry and happiness _"is it really you"?_

"_It sure is Fritton and am I glad to see you". _

Smiling Annabelle reached over and flicked the small switch on the cable to her lamp. A peach glow lit the room and Annabelle's face dropped from pure joy to panic in an instant. _"That was not quite the look I was hoping you were going to give me I must admit"_ Kelly joked.

"_What has happened to you"_ the younger girl asked in an urgent voice _"your soaking wet, your face, your bleeding, Kel..."_ Kelly placed her hand gently over Annabelle's mouth once again stopping her mid panic.

"_I'm fine"_ Kelly said reaching to touch her temple where she could now feel the blood trickle down the side of her head – _"I didn't realise I was bleeding". _

Annabelle pushed back the bed covers and jumped out of bed running into the small en suite off the head girls' private room. Returning with a small box Annabelle sat crossed legged on the bed looking at Kelly. With her left hand holding Kelly's cheek, her thumb gently stroking the cold damp pale skin, she spoke in the softest near whisper as she busied her dabbing and wiping the deep cut to Kelly's face. _"So are you going to tell me what's happened to you?"_ She looked deep into Kelly's eyes as she waited for any response.

"_I'm so tired"_ Kelly said as a single tier rolled down her pale skin "_can I tell you tomorrow_"?

Annabelle tentatively smiled as the concern she felt for her friend grew. _"This is the safest I have felt in weeks Belle and I just want..." – "you're shivering Kel"_ Annabelle said as she peeled the fitted black leather jacket off her friend. Kicking her boots off Kelly instinctively rolled towards Annabelle as the younger girl pulled the thick soft duvet over them both.

Lying face to face Annabelle put a loving arm around the still shivering body of the usually unshakable Kelly Jones _"I will keep you safe"_ she exclaimed as she compulsively leant forward and softly kissed the red painted lips of her mentor. Annabelle felt confused and strangely curious. She hadn't intended to kiss her best friend and looked up shyly; worried she had scared Kelly away at a time when she obviously needed a safe haven. Kelly smiled an exhausted smile and simply said in her low silky voice _"I'm so glad I'm here with you". _Her eyes shut and Annabelle could sense that she had drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the yellow hue filled the room and the sun beams lit the minute partials of dust floating past the window Kelly stirred. She could feel the warmth of Belle next to her and the dead weight of her arm across her torso made Kelly smile. _"Good morning Fritton"_ Kelly said as she pulled the now barely sleeping Belle towards her. Annabelle snuggled into Kelly's neck, her nose stroking the skin while she kissed the small groove where the elegant Kelly's neck met her collarbone. _"Good morning" _she sighed. As both girls came properly back to full consciousness they both lay silently contemplating the turn of events. _"I'm sorry Kelly – I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable last night just when you needed to come back to the place you call home"_ Annabelle tailed off.

"_St Trinians is the closest thing I have ever had to a home Belle but it wasn't the school I was thinking of when I came back– it was you"._ Annabelle felt her eyes being drawn to Kelly's hypnotic lips.

"_Are you flirting with me Agent Jones?"... _

"_Why yes I am Miss Fritton". _

Annabelle blushed as she looked back at Kelly's eyes _"good"_.

Brushing her hair and looking back at Kelly lying on top of the single bed they had shared the night before the St Trinians Head Girl glowed.

"_So will we go and see what inedible treats are in store for us in the dining hall? It's Saturday, the girls won't have destroyed the offerings yet – it's still too early for many of them to be up"! _

"_Look Belle – I have something I need to tell you. I'm in some real trouble.. Not the usual scrapes. I uncovered something Belle and I'm in real danger and by coming back here I will have put you all in danger too. You can't tell anyone I'm here. I just need to rest for a couple of days and then I'm going have to sort this thing out". _

"_Kelly you're scaring me". _

"_I don't mean to I just had to see you and ... I shouldn't have come"._

"_Please don't say that – I've missed you so much"._

"_I've missed you too but this isn't AD1 with their knickers in a twist – this is real and it's big Belle"_.

Belle paused not wanting to appear to trivialise the trouble her friend said she was in. _"Listen"_ Belle said in a serious tone _"I'll go down stairs and get supplies and we can haul down in here until we can come up with a plan to help you"_. With that Belle smiled a reassuring smile, picked up a large rucksack from by her wardrobe and left.

Kelly lay back on the bed. She hadn't felt like this since leaving St Trinians. It was the first time she felt that despite everything that was happening things might actually work out for her. Closing her eyes she felt the weight fall from her body and she was back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she woke she saw the back of Belle lifting a box from the top of the wardrobe and arranging it next to the old sash window. Turning and picking up a tray from her dressing table Annabelle walked to the bed.

"_Morning again"_ Annabelle smiled.

"_How did you know I was awake?"_

"_That would be telling"_ a smile widening across her face. _"Hungry"? _Annabelle asked not waiting properly for a response but rather edging her way on to the bed, feet up and resting the tray on both of their legs. _"I thought you might want some coffee"_ Belle laughed – _"I mean it must have been more than a couple of hours since your last caffeine fix"!_ The pair quietly yet contently tucked into the coffee and pastries. Finishing Belle placed the tray on the floor and drew her attention back to her friend.

"_So are you going to tell me what's going on – who are you running from – what's happening"?_

"_Before I tell you Belle I need to talk to you about something else – something more important to me but maybe not quite as important to the security of the country"._

Belle looked puzzled but didn't say anything.

"_You know how good I am at acknowledging and speaking about my feelings Belle"_

Annabelle laughed a nervous half giggle

"_Before I tell you what's been going on my situation over the past few days has made me evaluate who I am. As soon as I realised the magnitude of what I had discovered and what danger I was in the only place I wanted to run to was you Belle. I am in danger and I think my life may be too short for me to not tell you how I feel. I know you may not feel the same but I know you're too good to hate me for sharing this with you. I love you Belle. I miss you and I love you". _

Annabelle sat quiet looking at Kelly's eyes.

"_I do understand that this is not what you expected me to tell you but"_

"_Kel"_ Annabelle interrupted "_I love you too - I just can't believe you had any doubt. You have been in my dreams since we first met"_

With that Kelly leant over and placed a soft kiss on Belles lips. As she looked up at her hazel eyes Annabelle ran her hands round Kelly's waist. Kelly, still entranced in Belles eyes, ran her right hand over Belles shoulder, up though her beautiful thick curls, digits spread to maximise the feel of the soft hair between her fingers. With her hand guiding Belles head she pulled the girl in for another kiss this time less timid. Belle kissed Kelly back. Each exploring the other; the kiss became deeper, more passionate, more eager. Kelly moved her hand and as she grabbed more of Annabelle's fragrant hair she exhaled a moan of "Belle". With this Annabelle ran her hand round Kelly's slim toned waste. The feel of Kelly's firm soft skin sent electricity up her spine. She allowed her hands to roam, slowly at first working their way under Kelly's black cotton long sleeved Tee. As her hands ventured north and around the back of Kelly's slender frame trying as smoothly as she could to undo the bra that at this point was mocking her by restricting access to a feeling so now craved.

"_Don't hold back" _Kelly laughed as belle looked up at her.

"_Oh I so sorry I'm not an expert at this – it might surprise you to know that I don't do this sort of thing very often" _Belle said in mock annoyance.

"_Very often"!_ Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"_You know what I mean" _Annabelle said picking up a spare pillow that had been discarded earlier and spun it round to hit Kelly square on.

"_So you want to play rough do you Fritton"? _

There was a glint in her eye as she took hold of Belles hands holding them firmly above her head, rolled her body and placed her knee's planted firmly either side of Belle's hips. With her expression turning serious in an instant, an intensity sweeping across her Kelly uttered _"I've missed you so much"_. Leaning to kiss the beautiful hazel eyed girl neither had experienced passion like it before. Without breaking their deep moan filled kiss Belle raised her head and shoulders forward – her stomach muscles tight. Pulling from the bottom of Kelly's top she pulled it clean over Kelly head, their lips loosing contact for only a second. Back firmly against the bed Belle wanted to feel Kelly's skin on top of her. She set out unbuttoning her neat white blouse when she felt Kelly's long fingers cover her own. With that Kelly moved her lips from the pleasure of Belle's soft warm lips to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and then one by one she placed a kiss under the original position of each of the now opened buttons as she went. Sliding her hands under Belle's back Kelly lifted gently to bring Annabelle's toned stomach in an arc towards her. Nestling her face into Annabelle's abdomen before her she whispered _"are you sure about this"?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A loud bang came from the door – _"Annabelle, there has been an explosion"_ Taylor whined through the solid oak door.

_"Not quite"_ Annabelle said quietly laughing – Kelly's eyebrows rose.

_"The twins have got some new nitroglycerin from Flash and have nearly taken out the east wing"_.

"_Alfred Nobel obviously hadn't med anyone quite like Tara or Tania when he was came up with dynamite"_ Kelly said _"I've missed St Trinians"_!

_"Is everyone safe_" Belle shouted.

_"Just two with matron in the sick bay getting there hearing checked but no one else was anywhere near the library"._

_"OK, gather the girls up in the main hall at 4pm – I need to speak to them". _

_"What eva" came the reply and the chav rustled off down the corridor. _

_"In an hour"_ Kelly looked puzzled.

_"Well you are in trouble – and in case you forgot we have something close to an army here at our disposal. So are you going to tell me what's going on"_?

Still lying on top of Belle with her head resting on Belles tummy Kelly started to explain what had happened over the past two weeks. _"Do you remember I was doing a job alongside MI6 a couple of weeks ago (the James Bond wannabe's I told you about in my letter)? Well, on that mission I came across some papers from the desk of the MI6 director general. The papers put him and his assistant of the centre of a data leak selling security detail on the country and the royal family to overseas extremists. There was a list of the UK's most high profile yet vulnerable targets, as well as passwords and encryptions for government files. There was also a list of partners from the government and other security agencies that are in on the deals. I have the letter and lists but I don't know if there are more copies or who I can trust to take it too"._

Annabelle said nothing her eyes fixed on Kelly. _"Where is the evidence now_"?

Kelly leant down over the side of the bed, picked up her right boot and slid back a small plate from the bottom of the heel. She pulled out a small micro chip the size of a five pence piece and placed it on Belle's stomach. "_I can't destroy it or we won't be able to increase protection on the targets of get justice for those responsible"_.

Annabelle went silent for a moment looking down at Kelly in a trance twirling the ends of Kelly's hair in her fingers. "_OK... I have a plan. Will you trust me to help Kel?_".

_"Of course I trust you but they will be closing in on me. I have a day, maybe two tops before they track me down"_. Annabelle's eyes squinted slightly as she paused "_well we shall just have to use that to our advantage"._

_"The plan – are you going to tell me about it"_? Kelly said not sure how to react to this statement.

_"Not yet Miss Jones_, _I have other plans for you... we still have forty five minutes to spare_". They smiled at each other; Kelly reached forward and placed the micro chip on the bedside table, crawled back up the length of Annabelle's body and kissed Belle's Bottom lip. _"Forty five minutes you say"!_

The red LCD on the alarm clock shone 15:50. Annabelle who was lying on her side with her head on Kelly's shoulder, Kelly's arm holding her tight, and with their bodies entwined like a perfect jigsaw, looked up at Kelly. With her left hand exploring every inch of the naked girl's torso Annabelle signed – _"OK – time to face the troops"_!

Kelly looked a little nervous.

_"My clothes are still wet from last night can I borrow something of yours"? _

_"No need"_ Annabelle said sliding out of bed and over to the large box she had retrieved from the wardrobe earlier.

_"These are some bits you left when you disappeared from St Trinian's so suddenly"._ Annabelle's eyes looked sad at the memory of Kelly leaving without a word. Out of the box came a black fitted pencil skirt, a white cotton shirt and a pair of power heels.

_"The question is Belle – tie or no tie"? _Kelly said laughing.

"_Save the tie for later"_ Belle responded is a sultry voice that made both girls giggle again.

Annabelle turned round dressed to face the war council. Kelly's eye started at the powder blue four inch heels and ran up the length of Belle's stocking covered legs. The glimpse of the red suspenders and the ridiculously short pleated skirt took her breath away. As her eyes continued their journey past the short fitted waist coat and loose St Trinians tie Kelly ran her tongue slowly over her front teeth. "How am I meant to concentrate on the plan when you look like that Fritton"?

Annabelle blushed and smiled shyly... "_You will follow the plan easier enough – you know you know it already"._

_"I'll go and make sure everyone is together... I will see you down there"_ and with that Annabelle slipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabelle stood tall on a small staging area in the main hall. The girls had gathered as requested but continued to chat, argue and lounge in the oak panelled hall without registering her presence. The Hall was a communal space used mainly for the legendary St Trinian's parties. The room was eclectic in its decor with original panelled walls, a miss mash of odd sofas (some leather, some stripy, some even looked like they might have belonged to Miss Frittons great grandparents), bean bags and hammocks. Mixed in this there was even a union jack covered chesterfield. Annabelle looked over to see the twin sat proudly on it, their legs still too short to reach the ground looking up at her intently.

Belle took a deep breath, lifted her hands to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. The volume of the room dimmed down to a murmur and all faces turned to their head girl.

"_Ok... I'm sorry to have had to call you here on your weekend but a former St Trinain is in trouble and I have volunteered us to help"._

"_Wha forma St Trinian?"_ Taylor yelled from a pink dotty sofa in the corner.

Belle's face looked up and smiled slightly.

"_Why that would be the awesome Kelly Jones that needs your help"._ The room turned to face the familiar voice and there, leaning against the door was Kelly.

Her outfit exaggerated more than ever her perfect hour glass shape, her legs slightly crosses and a big smile on her face. The twins ran before Kelly knew what was about to hit her.

"_Kewl"_ they lisped in unison throwing their arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. Kelly bent forwards slightly and hugged them back warmly _"I've missed you girls"_ she smiled at them.

With her distinctive walk Kelly approached the stage and stood next to Annabelle. They glanced at each other and smiled. The room was silent which was practically unheard of at St Trinians but without exception all the girls wore big smiles. Even the new first years were smiling to be in the presence of a living legend.

Annabelle looked confident as she spoke with authority to the group. _"Many of you will I'm sure having heard rumours that Kelly has been working for the secret intelligence services since leaving us last year. That rumour is true. In fact she has been working for a government organisation known as MI7"_. Annabelle looked at Kelly with pride as there were sounds of awe from around the hall. Kelly smiled back at Annabelle. She too stood with authority, upright, chest out, chin high. _"On a mission last week Kelly came across some information that forms a conspiracy in the security services and government. This knowledge has put her in great danger. The information also puts the country in great danger. We can't share with you any more information than that at the moment but I'm going to ask you to trust us on the seriousness of the situation"._

"_Of course Belle_" Tania and Tara again said in unison - a sentiment that was echoed by the rest of the girls.

"Do you want me to torture anyone" Andrea asked in a slow haunting voice pulling a flick knife out of her pocket and looking at it with lust.

"_So"_ Belle paused slightly to draw attention away from Andrea _"I have volunteered St Trinians to help save the country. This will be dangerous but I know we can do it if we work together"_

Kelly turned and pulled a large back board across the stage laughing internally at Belle's speech. _"The Plan"_ Kelly said loudly, writing in capitals on the board in chalk at the same time and underlying it.

"_We will fight this battle on three fronts"_ Annabelle spoke clearly.

"_One"_ Kelly wrote again on the board whist speaking. _"D-e-f-e-n-d – we will secure the evidence here at St Trinians. We will turn the school into an impenetrable fortress... more so than it already is and protect the micro chip"_

"_Two_" Annabelle said with a smile looking at Kelly brimming with pride showing off what a tactician she had become under Kelly's expert tutorage. D-e-c-o-y Kelly wrote whilst Annabelle continued. _"We will distract the conspirators away from Kelly and the evidence using decoys"_

"_Three"_ they said together laughing "_E-x-p-o-s-e"._ Chelsea's hand shot up... "_We can help with that"_ the posh tottie said in an eager tone, her look turning to confusion when the St Trinians responded with a chuckle.

"_Not quite Chelsea. We will make contact with the Prime minister and the press simultaneously exposing the conspirators and removing them from their positions of power at the same time"_.

"_Well girlies" _Miss Fritton stood up from a wingback armchair next to the bar. _"This does sound like quite the adventure and to think St Trinians saving the country. You will all go down in the history books with all the other groups of remarkable women who changed the world; The Suffragettes, World War Two land girls, Girls Aloud. If you need me I will be saving Geoffrey from Matrons special grownups medicine. Welcome back Kelly Jones"_.

During Miss Frittons speech Annabelle had written on the board under Kelly's three bullet points 'S-T-R-A-T-E-G-Y' and placed the chalk down on the table to the front of the stage.

"So, down to business" Kelly said as she slid her hand round Belle's waist and on to her stomach as she reached around the head girl to get the chalk. Belle blushed, not just at the touch of Kelly but at the smell of her hair as she leant round her.

"_Geeks – you will work on surveillance and communications devices. Hockey cams are fine but we may need a little more. If we can see what we are faced with and where the dangers are it will give us the advantage... After all this is our turf. Any back ground you can gather on MI6 as they plan their attack would help and if you could help the first years with remote detonation we can keep our man power away from the front lines."_

"_Tania and Tara – you will lead the first year to plan the booby traps and first line defence. If you need man power in the labs making explosives and things just shout. Keep one map only of the traps and bombs and give that to Polly and the geeks"_ Kelly looked at the twins with pride as she spoke. _"During the attack Tania and Tara you will control the bangs... you other first years will line the roof as the second defence... Trinski Vodka fire Balls and whatever else your twisted peers come up with should slow any attack and from that height you should be safe from harm"_ Annabelle had never felt as powerful as she gave out orders and she liked the feeling.

"_Taylor – you will lead the chavs and the flammables securing the ground floor of the School. If you liberate the "Anger management" weapons you should have enough fire power to see off half the British Army. Have a look what Cleaver has been stashing in the Gym store room. If there is any grenade launchers etc maybe provide the first years with a bit of Anti Aircraft cover". _

Kelly and Annabelle were chipping into the plan sporadically – they really did both have exactly the same idea of how this was going to work.

"_On all stair cases Eco's you will use whatever natural weapons you can muster... poison darts and pea shooters are a given". _

"_For any brave souls that make it past you lunatics they will come face to face with the Emo's"_ Kelly smiled. _"Andrea – from this point they should be alone so you can isolate them and do what you want. However, you should maybe go to the library sometime tomorrow and look up the Geneva Convention. We don't want you arrested for war crimes when this is all over." _

"_We will secure a safe in the main dorm. Posh tottie, you will be the last line of defence before the safe. Distract any intruders that get that far with your... well your female charms should do the trick."_

"_I will be creating the decoys and trying to lead them off Kelly's scent" _Belle blushed again as she spoke.

"_And I"_ Kelly walked to the front of the stage, one hand on her hip and the other holding the piece of chalk in an almost Audrey Hepburn type pose _"will be having a quiet word face to face with the prime minister in downing street."_

"_What about the press"_ Polly looked up from the note pad she had been frantically writing in. _"You said you would expose..."_

"_JJ French will arrive tomorrow" _Annabelle said as she gave Kelly a sly smile. _"Good thinking girl"_ Kelly whispered back.

Annabelle took control of the room again. _"The work will start tomorrow – tonight I think we should welcome Kelly back in true St Trinian style. Party in here in an hour- girls fetch the supplies"_. With that there was a massive cheer and the girls dispersed leaving an entirely empty room.

Kelly reached out and pulled Belle towards her kissing her softly _"I'm so proud of you – you are a legend of a Head Girl in your own right". "I learnt from the best"!_

"_Listen, Annabelle"_ Kelly said in a calm voice _"I'm just going to look for something I left here a long time ago whilst I have the time – I will meet you at the party yeah"? _With that she had slipped out of the room before Annabelle could blink and eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Parties at St Trinians never take mush winding up – from the first vinyl that Celia spun the girls filled the dance floor jumping in time with the music and singing along. Drinks from the bar were flowing but a sensible sixth former stood on patrol making sure the first years didn't get their hand on the Trinski vodka and only drank alcho-pops.

Annabelle stood just off to the right of the dance floor chatting to two of the third year Eco's. She was nodding her head and their faces lit up with Belles answer to whatever energy saving scheme they wanted the school to adopt this time.

Belle flinched as she felt someone gently grab her waist. As she turned she saw Kelly's face with a big smile plastered across it. Pulling the head girls into the camouflage of the dance floor they danced for what must have been hours, their hands, bodies touching, eyes connected constantly. As the first of the first years were passing out around the room and the geeks followed them wrapping them in blackest to keep them warm in the hall over night Belle leaned across _"Time for bed Kel"?_

Kelly slipped her hand into Annabelles, their fingers interlocking and she led Belle off the dance floor and into the stairs hall. Belle looked at Kelly "_you look tired... maybe you should cut back on the late nights at your age"_. Belle grinned and then ran up the stairs, two steps at a time with Kelly on her heel making threats as they ran.

Back in the head girls room they collapsed on to the bed rolling with laughter before smiling at each other.

_"We make quite the team"_ Kelly said _"but you didn't make it easy for me dressed like that. I didn't know where to look. I had to face the back board to keep my mind on the task at hand". _

_"What do you think it was like for me all those years sharing classes with you" _Belle replied.

Laughing again they kissed. The laughing continued with the mock chastising of each other for previous distractions, all the while their mouths fractions apart or mid kiss. Kelly ran her hand around Belle's waist and up her soft back. As they kissed Kelly slowly run the back of her finger nails down Belle's side, over her ribs and to a small mole on her hip. As she did Belle flinched forward shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath in. Belle had never felt anything like it before – it certainly wasn't like being tickled by her friends when she was younger. Her eyes developed a deep passion as she looked at Kelly. She kissed her deeply, rolling on top of her and pushing down her wrists to keep her helpless. Belle had never felt in control of Kelly before and she liked the feeling now. Kelly lay still – it had been so long since she had not been the one calling the shots in everything that she did she welcomed Annabelle taking the lead and dominating her.

_"One of us is going to have to go over there and get the covers"_ Annabelle said as there sweat covered naked bodies began to feel the chill.

They had thrown the bed covers and all the pillows in the heat of passion and now had to sacrifice moments of each other's touch just to retrieve them.

_"Your aunt still doesn't believe in spending too much on the heating still then" _Kelly laughed. _"I wander what she would think to the way I've been trying to keep her 'lully lully niece' warm these past two nights"?_

Dragging the covers back to the bed Annabelle smiled and her cheeks blushed. "_I think she would approve if it saves heating money that could go to the bail fund"_. As Annabelle throw the covers on top of Kelly and reached down to pick up the pillows she noticed a tarnished silver box about a foot long and six inches deep. "_Kel – do you know where this box came from_"?

_"Yeah, that's what I went to find earlier. I hid it in the loft when I first came here and I felt now was the time to get it down and see what is in it."_

_"Have you never looked"?_

_"It was my mothers. I looked in it briefly after she died but she always told me it had everything I would need in an emergency. I was so worried something would happen to it I hid it in the attics here at school."_

Easing the lid up with her finger nails Kelly did not move her eyes from her task but slowly began to speak in a quiet voice. _"My mum did the same job as me. She worked for MI7 as an agent during the cold war. When the cold war officially came to an end in 1991 she continued to do undercover 'peace keeping' missions in Russia – suppressing fractious political groups and politically motivated organised crime. That's how I came to be on their radar... she was killed on a mission in Moscow in 1996 when I was 4 and the agency has been watching over me and paying for my tuition here ever since."_

_"You never mentioned your mum to me before"_ Annabelle looked at her as Kelly continued to focus on opening the silver box.

_"By joining MI7 I feel a bit closer to her. Her code name was Virginia Opossum" _

_"As in Kelly Opossum Jones"? _

_"Yep, apparently Virginia Opossum after the wild Virginia Opossum; she was solitary and nocturnal when she worked and ferocious when under attack." _

_"So that's where you get it from" _Belle said with a kind smile.

_"Apparently so - but I have been thinking more and more lately that I work better with a partner"_.

Defeated by the tin she Kelly placed it on the floor next to her and she pulled the covers right up to both their chins. Belle put her arms around Kelly holding her tight as they drifted off to sleep.

The bedroom door flung open and Tania and Tara ran in, jumped on the bed a couple of times fell to their knees and fell forward hugging Belle and Kelly.

_"Get up get up get up sleepy heads" _they chimed in union.

_"We don't have much choice now do we Belle"_. Annabelle let out a nervous laugh. As she did Taylor walked in the room followed by the posh tottie, Andrea and Celia.

_"It's alright for you two just to laze there all day. We have all been up and you two are just... What have you been doing"?_ Tayor barked.

Kelly looked at the alarm clock. They must have knocked it off the bed side table last night as it lay broken on the floor.

Belle pulled the bed covers further up under her chin.

"_Are you two naked under there?_" Taylor blurted out. "_You are aren't you? We're busy trying to save the country from god knows what and you two are at it like rabbits"!_

The rest of the girls looked on for a response and the pinking of both Kelly and Belles cheeks was all the evidence they needed. Money started changing hands and Taylor got her mobile phone out of her pocket. "_Miss Fritton_" she said down the bejewelled handset "_you were correct... I will send one of the girls up with your winnings straight away"_ and she hung up. _"You just made your aunt a half a monkey Fritton"._

Annabelle looked confused _"Half a monkey"? _she questioned

"_Two hundred and fifty pounds_" Kelly said quietly intended only for Belle.

"_Well – after that little display on stage yesterday during your council of war we started a book"_... "_I thought we might have to wait a little longer for evidence but here you are_"!

"_Little display_" Annabelle said – maybe she was catching on a little slower than usual because she was still exhausted from the previous nights exploits.

"_To be fair_" Chelsea said _"they do make a cute couple and we all had our suspicions for a couple of years since the party after the heist and well actually every time we have seen you together ever since"._

"_Now"_ Kelly said suddenly fed up with feeling like a fish in a fish bowl when she had just woken up _"if you would leave us alone I have some very important strategy to go through with Belle"_. She grinned at the girls and winked at Belle who blushed even more but also let out a laugh as she now pulled the covers right over her face. _"We will be out to inspect your progress shortly_" Kelly shouted after them.

The twins remained cross legged on the bed staring at Kelly.

_"You alright girls" _she said kindly.

They looked at each other and said _"Kewl"_. It was spooky how they were so perfectly in time with each other.

_"Yes girls"_ she answered the very epitome of composure considering the situation she had just found herself in.

_"Do you love Belle" _Tania said.

Annabelle appeared her eyes looking at Kelly over the top of the covers; Kelly knew she was smiling although she couldn't see her mouth.

_"I do love her girls – very much but that doesn't mean that I have any less love for you both ok?_"

The both flung themselves forwards, Tania hugging Kelly and Tara hugging Belle.

_"We love you both too"_ they said and they ran out of the room, their socks round their ankles and their hair looking as if they had walked through a hedge backwards. The door slammed shut and they were alone again.

_"I was going to ask you when you thought we should tell our friends about us"_ Kelly said _"But I don't think we need worry"_.

Belle was staring at Kelly.

_"What Belle?"_ Kelly said looking at the glint in Belles eye.

_"You Love me"_ she replied peacefully with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Strolling through the hall Kelly was impressed at the progress the girls had made already. There 'normal' St Trinians life had been training them for something like this for years. She paused by a small window on the second floor and looked out. There was a soft mist covering the hills in the distance and the trees and grounds sparkled in the mid morning sun from the frost that had set in overnight. It had never occurred to her before just how beautiful the surroundings of the school were. The 18th century building had seen better days but underneath the cracked walls, bullet holes and graffiti was a true architectural gem. Did any of the other girls appreciate just how privileged they were growing up here? In a daze Kelly stood perfectly contented, thinking about very little.

An explosion brought her back to her senses – she could hear the twins cheering and she could just imagine them jumping up and down, mud covered knees and twiggs in their hair, jubilant at the destruction they had brought about. She smiled as the previously tranquil grounds came to life. There was a loud, high pitched revving sound and three motor cross bikes raced across the lawn, each with two first years on – one girl riding the bike and a passenger wielding what looked like a MAC-10 submachine gun. Another two explosions in quick succession followed causing large amounts of soil to fly and masonry to fall from the wall next to the front gate. Three thick wires all connected by thinner vertical wire caught Kelly's eye. She followed its trail when her eyes fell on Andrea, a large generator and a pair of jump leads she presumed was from Flashes work shop. Andrea had connected the makeshift fence to the generator and was testing its efficiency on a petite second year who was thrown a clean twenty feet back after attempting to climb through it. Andrea was clearly enjoying her assignment as she increased the power output from the generator and egged the second year to try again.

Annabelle approached the headmistress's office and paused. She knocked three times as loudly as she could, turned the wrought iron handle and popped her head around the door, _"Aunty_"? The room was dimly light with a strong block of light flooding a strip down the centre of the room. The smell of stale booze and cigarette smoke made Annabelle feel strangely comforted._ "Aunty"_ Annabelle said again, a tad louder as she opened the door a little more and stepped inside slowly.

_"Well don't just stand there girly, come in and close the door"!_

Annabelle walked in and found her aunt stood in front of the large bay window with a glass of whiskey in her right hand and a smirk on her face.

_"Don't mind me; I'm just celebrating my little windfall from this morning"_ Miss Fritton said throwing her head back chuckling in glee. _"Anyway, enough about me – come here and tell me how your dear aunt can help"._

_"Kelly needs a way into Downing Street and I thought Jeffery might be able to help"?_

_"Is that all – Ha – he left this morning to sort something out... we might be old but we're not past creating our own little plots you know"._

Annabelle smiled _"you're always one step ahead aren't you"_

_"Drink"_ Miss Fritton said as she walked over to the side table covered in half full decanters.

_"11am is a little early for me but..."_

_"Your loss girly - now on you go, you have a battle to coordinate"._

Annabelle left the office to her aunts' cheers of "_Once more unto the breach_, _dear friends"_

Walking back up the wide oak staircase Annabelle walked past some first years that were running in the opposite direction. They had big grins on their faces as they ran but there was a distinctive smell as they past of gun powder. She was also convinced that the small blonde girl leading the pack had smoke coming from her right pig-tail!

Reaching the top of the stairs Belle strolled along the first floor corridor past the door that had been taped off by police tape since she had arrived two years earlier. She heard Kelly's distinctive walk before she looked up to see the elegant frame of the gorgeous dark haired girl walking towards her. As they grew closer they both smiled but Belle could feel a slight awkward feeling come over her. How should she greet her old friend? Everyone knew they were now an item but they hadn't defined anything themselves and Belle had never had a proper relationship before to compare this too. Kelly instinctively sensed Belle's unease and walked straight up to her and kissed her firmly _"Hay beautiful"_ she said as she grabbed Belle's tie and pulled her into the nearest classroom.

The Art room was a surreal place to be at the best of times but neither girl looked up for a second. Kelly had led Annabelle into the room but it was Belle again that took control of the situation. The room seemed exceptionally quiet to Belle, no gentle hum from a computer or radio, no clinking sound from the schools archaic plumbing. At that point they could have been the only people left at St Trinians.

Belle approached Kelly who seductively walked slowly backwards until she came to rest again the art rooms' book case. Taking hold of Kelly's small wrists that hung casually by her side, Belle slowly, with straight arms, slid her upper limbs in a large circle above Kelly's head before allowing her arms to bend at the elbows to a more comfortable position. Leaning in and kissing Kelly firmly she could feel how eager her friend was becoming. She bit Kelly's bottom lip before moving her face away a couple of inches. Kelly leant forwards as far as she could from her restrained position but Belle simply leant back a little further with a smirk on her face. This game of cat and mouse lasted a couple of minutes, Belle giving a little and then withholding from the older girl. When Belle had no more self control left they gave in to the massive amount of passion that had been brewing since they entered the room. Literally pulling each other's shirts off they bounced from bookcase to wall, form wall to desk, from desk to chaise longue before finally falling on the floor. Still in the heat of passion they laughed and continued their deep, searching kiss. Bell undid Kelly skirt and eased it down the pleasing long stocking covered legs. Belle rolled on top of Kelly and sat up straddling her companion. In control again she slowly kissed Kelly's chin, the front of her neck, lingering at the area of soft skill between Kelly's breasts. Belle continued to kiss a perfect line down Kelly's body past petite belly button before veering to Kelly's left hip.

Kelly raised her head off the ground... _"Your kidding aren't you Belle... stop playing with me – I can't take it anymore I need you". _Belle responded with a giggle _"well if you insist"._

The art room door flew open and Polly ran in, slightly out of breath with her hands covering her eyes _"Stop"_.

Kelly quickly regained her composure and in the calmest of voices said _"if you don't mind Polly, Belle and I are just in the middle of something". _

_"We know" _Polly said urgently. _"We have already wired the whole school and the surveillance is running live. We had half the school in the Maths department whilst we checked all strategies linked to the camera angles_".

Grabbing a beige cloth from the end of the Chaise that Belle supposed was used as a background for still life drawing she covered both herself and Kelly before hiding against Kelly's peach soft stomach.

_"Can you not just turn the camera off, or something" _Kelly said urgently?

_"All the camera's are wired so they cannot be over ridden or have their frequency scrambled. They might have only taken a few hours to put up but with the booby traps the twins designed to compliment them it will take days to carefully remove them all". _

_"Well just don't wire Belle's room" _Kelly said indignantly.

Polly blushes a little _"You asked me to monitor the school and that is what I've done. Eighty eight point three percent of the school is being continually monitored and you want us to leave little love nests for you". _Polly grunted and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Kelly and Belle both looked around and there very clearly were three cameras covering various angles of the room. _"Where's my shirt Belle said bright red"_ looking about the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine:_

_Belle and Kelly walked back to the dorm hand in hand to face the rest of the girls following their embarrassing display an hour earlier. Stopping outside the dorm room door they looked at each other, Kelly's eyes looking less worries than Belle's which went to reassure the head girl. Kelly smiled, brought Belles hand to her painted lips and kissed the back of it. Annabelle's hands were small, silky soft and had the same aroma as her hair. Kelly lingered on the kiss composing herself so she had the strength to lead Belle into the room. Looking deep into Belle's eyes and squeezing hand a little tighter in reassurance Kelly opened the door and they walked in to the long beam lined attic dorm. _

_The oak floorboards under the girl's feet creaked as they slowly walked into the room. All heads turned to face the young lovers and a spontaneous and very loud cheer rang out from the room. Belle blushed red in her cheeks and rolled her body towards the safety of Kelly. Burying her head between her hand and Kelly's strong shoulder Annabelle hid a coy smile. Kelly laughed openly and winked at Chelsea when she saw the Posh Tottie was giving her an approving smile. After a few jokes and words of support the room calmed and returned to the odd groups in each area going about their usual evening rituals. _

_The older girl led Belle by the hand to the Posh Totties boudoir and they sat on Chelsea's bed. The bed was lavish with feather bowers hanging from the headboard and at least eight framed photos on the bed side table, each depicting Chelsea in an embrace, each with a different boy. Kelly soon entered into a deep conversation with Chelsea having not spoken to her friend properly since her return to the School. Celia walked over from the Eco's and hugged Belle and sat cross legged on a blanket box next to the bed. As the girls all laughed and chatted light heartedly Kelly and Annabelle sat with their backs slightly turned to each other, both leaning back with one arm propping them upright. To everyone else they looked engrossed in their separate conversations but Chelsea noticed that they both kept constant contact with each other, their fingers stretched across her pink duvet allowing their finger tips to touch. Annabelle and Kelly were both enjoying their time with their friends but as the evening progressed they waited for a suitable time to retire to the privacy of Belle's room. By eleven o'clock Kelly's fingers where running up and down the length of Belle's hand, her fingertips travelling first between Belle's fingers, up over her knuckles and to the back of her hand, circling with her middle finger where she had kissed earlier that evening. Kelly's fingers then ran back over Belles knuckles and back between her fingers. The repeated motion on this made Belle loose all concentration in her conversation with Celia, Andrea and Taylor. The Emo, Goth and Chav barely noticed as they bickered between themselves. Annabelle, a little faster and less elegant than she had intended stood up, taking Kelly by the hand and quickly mumbled "we need go to bed now". As wolf whistles ensued Belle quickly added "because of tomorrow..." but it was too late the whoops and cheers filled the room once again. _

_As the mumsy sixth years entered the dorm carrying a selection of large pizzas, hot chocolate and Juice Kelly and Annabelle quickly gathered some snacks from a tall red headed girl. __"Rendezvous at noon"__ Belle said to the girl as she slipped four pieces of pepperoni pizza on to a napkin. __"I'll let the sixth years know__" the girl replied in a low calm voice and with that Belle led Kelly back to the head girls room. _

_Sitting on the bed Annabelle and Kelly tucked in to the large slices of pizza and sipped at the steaming hot chocolate, content to be in each other's company but saying very little. _

_Having shared the last piece of pizza Belle put the old china plate on the floor and placed the two empty mugs next to it. As the girls climbed under the luxurious covers they both looked and felt rather self conscious. They lay looking up at the makeshift cameras attached to the ceiling and bookcase. After a few minutes Belle whispered__ "what are you thinking about"? "I'm trying to figure out what trap the twins could have set on the cameras and if it would be worth the risk just to turn the bloody things off"!__ Belle laughed and turned kissing Kelly. __"We'll get this all sorted then we will never have cameras in my room again". "Maybe occasionally?"__ Kelly asked with a glint in her eye, running her tongue across her teeth. Belle lifted a pillow and playfully hit Kelly on the head __"you have a once track mind and it's a dirty track Miss Jones"__. Kelly pulled Belle into her, her legs nestling perfectly behind Belle's, her arm loosely over Belle's waist yet still holding tight. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Kelly sat on the side of the bed watching Annabelle stir from her light slumber. Kelly was already washed and dressed in her 'safe cracking' outfit of tight black hipster trousers, a cotton roll neck long-sleeved top and a black leather jacket.

_"Hay"_ Kelly said in her silky soft tone _"I have to make a move before it's too late but I want you to have this"_. Kelly opened the lid of her mother's box with ease and pulled out a small pearl handled revolver.

_"I want you to have this – I hope you don't have to use it but I need you to do what you must so we can be together after this ok?"_. Annabelle took the small gun and nodded at Kelly unsure on just how she felt about the gift.

_"What about you" _Annabelle asked the worry in her voice clear in her wavering tones.

_"Don't worry about me Fritton, I can look after myself plus I have some 'lost luggage' at Waterloo Station for times such as these so I will pick up my bag from there and it has everything I could possibly need"._

Annabelle was quiet, she didn't know what to say about the day they were about to start. _"What else was in the box?"_ Belle finally asked trying to change the subject briefly from weapons and there impending use.

_"Just some papers, a letter from my mum, and bit's and bob's. I'm not really sure what the rest of it is but I couldn't face going through it all when I finally got the box open this morning. I thought you might sit and read the letter with me when this is all over?"_ A small smile appeared on Kelly's face but Annabelle could see the real concern in her eyes.

As Kelly stood and picked up the small back bag she had placed next to the bed ready for her departure she leant over and kissed Belle, losing her breath as she allowed her senses to be overwhelmed with Annabelles scent and the feel of her peach soft skin. Belle sat quiet again trying to stay strong as minute by minute the terror of what lay head intensified. _"I love you Belle"_ Kelly said and with that she was gone before any response was possible.

* * *

Flashes 4x4 was parked in front of the school, shining with its new midnight blue paint job. Flash was wearing his trademark hat and an old grey blazer that had not been in fashion since the sixties. Kelly looked back at the school as she got into the passenger seat, a wave of guilt washing over her again for placing the girls in such danger.

_"Morning Flash, thanks for giving me a lift"._

_"It's a pleasure Kel"_. As they drove off down the drive Flas started _"I was kinda hopin you might like – want – to well; some time if you're not tied up with Annabelle; like come out with me for a drink or something?.. It's just you used to say you don't mix business with pleasure but with you not at St Trinians any more I just thought it might be andsome"._

_"Sorry Flash, you're a bit butch for me; maybe Belle and I could both come out for a drink with you as friends when this is all over"? _

Flash laughed and winked at Kelly. _"You can't blame a bloke for trying! I actually think you and Annabelle are both Diamond Geezers and I wish you the best of luck. Now of course if you and Annabelle are both up for a little..."_

_"Little being the operative word Flash... I don't think so somehow – we will just stick to a drink I think"_

_"Fair enough"!_

The rest of their journey was filled with light hearted banter before Flash finally pulled up outside the High Wycombe station. _"Thanks Flash, I won't forget I owe you that drink". _

_

* * *

_

Annabelle met the rest of the sixth formers on the gravel drive in front of the school. They had all gathered with their cars and motor bikes.

_"So girls"_ Annabelle said with her head girls authority _"you know the plan; we stick together until I give the command then bikes you will split. You all know you own routes. As I give each command each pod will keep splitting until we are every girl for herself. When we get in to London we need radio silence unless contact is absolutely necessary. Our job is to act as decoys and to take some of the heat off the school and Kelly. You are not flying under the radar... we need to cause mayhem". _

Finishing her speech all girls fitted their ear pieces and got into their vehicles. A Fiat 500 took the lead with Annabelle doing her best to merge into the crowd of cars from the start. She was driving a vintage MGA in antique white that her aunt had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Her car may have been old but it was a classic and it drove like a dream.

* * *

Kelly arrived at Waterloo station just after 12pm and the cold air whipped though the station with an icy lash. Kelly approached a young blonde man who was wearing a Network Rail uniform. He was standing behind the lost property desk but he looked like he should still be in school.

_"Hi, I phoned earlier about some luggage I left here... My name is Virginia Opossum"._

The boy stumbled on his words obviously overwhelmed by having to communicate with a young attractive female. _"I will just grab ya bag" _he mumbled as he walked over to a large storage rack. He returned with a large designer holdall and he placed it on the counter.

_"Can I just see some ID and get you to sign here?"_ the boy said nervously.

_"My passport is in the bag - may I" _Kelly said gesturing at the zip?

_"What eva" _the boy mumbled trying to look uninterested.

Kelly opened the bag a small way and slipped her hand into a pocket on the side without exposing the bags contents. She pulled out a passport and a set of keys. Opening the passport she showed the boy and signed the bit of paper. Picking up the bag she walked out of the station and round the corner to a private car park.

Swooping under the barrier to save walking the extra distance to the pedestrian entrance she strolled up to a dark grey Aston Martin and pressed a small button on the keys. The indicator lights flashed as the car unlocked. She opened the door, tossed her bag on to the passenger seat and got into the luxurious motor. Kelly pulled the door closed and it locked in place. Kelly placed her left thumb on the gear stick and a computer in the centre dash came to life.

"Identifying Kelly Jones" the computer stated in its robotic voice. Kelly stared straight ahead as a green light flashed across her eyes completing a retina scan.

"Final speech verification... please state your pass code" the robotic voice spoke again.

"Annabelle".

* * *

Annabelle and the rest of the sixth formers raced along the motorway. They look it in turns to lead with the car in the rear racing past the rest to front of the pack. This manoeuvre took place every couple of minutes. Annabelle was enjoying the ride more and more as her adrenaline increased. As they approached the outskirts of London she pressed a small button on her ear piece.

_"OK girls, let's do this. Bikes split"._ With that command all the motorbikes pulled out of the pack and up a slip road on the left.

* * *

The school seemed quiet in the cold afternoon air. The heavy frost still lay on the lawns and the only noise coming from the usually vibrant school was originating in the Staff room.

_"Your cheating"_ Geoffrey's voice whined – _"as the maths department you should understand probability and rolling sevens that many times in a row is simply impossible. Camilla can't you just..."_

_"Oh ha who" _Miss Fritton chuckled as she dismissed Geoffrey's protests. _"What have you in store for us today Matron?"_

"_I call this one the Cheltenham"_ she said lifting a cocktail glass with a pretty layered drink that was pink at the bottom and a deep purple colour on top. _"It looks good but its sour and cheap on the inside"._

_"Excellent"_ Miss Fritton said drinking it straight down.

The mood in the staff room remained jovial as the dice and card games continued and Matron carried on experimenting behind the bar.

* * *

The twins took their place on the school roof, sat on bean bags with a loptop resting on a beer crate in front of them. Facing each other the twins played 'Hello, Operator' clapping their hands together with a purity that made the red detonation button attached to the computer look quite innocent.

The walkie-talkie which was hanging from a broken drainpipe on the wall crackled into life. A small voice came through with the communication they had all been waiting for;_ "dinner is served – I repeat dinner is served; over"._

_"Right girls" _Tania and Tara said simultaneously into their ear pieces_ "on our command unleash hell". _


End file.
